


První druh

by MaryBarrens



Series: Blízká setkání [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V šesti letech nebylo těžké namluvit sám sobě, že modrá budka vznášející se ve vzduchu byla jen něco jako sen. V osmnácti to byl stres před blížícími se zkouškami. Teď to bylo reálné, muselo být, protože i kdyby Reid začal šílet, určitě by neměl tak bláznivé halucinace jako poletující modré budky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	První druh

Když se to stalo poprvé, bylo Reidovi šest. 

Byl ještě dítě. Samozřejmě, mnohem dospělejší než ostatní děti jeho věku, mnohem méně zaujatý fotbalem každé úterý odpoledne, hned po škole, s ostatními dětmi ze třídy, ale zato s mnohem výraznějším zájmem o knihy. O knihy a studium obecně, zajímalo ho všechno. Od angličtiny (a za to nejspíš mohla máma, s tou svojí obsesí středověkými autory) po fyziku. 

Ale to bylo v pořádku, protože rodiče to chápali. Byl prostě jen trochu jiný než ostatní děti. Špatně si hledal kamarády. Čas trávil raději s knihami – a kolik jich dokázal přečíst, za jedno odpoledne, přečíst a _zapamatovat si_! – než na hřišti a s míčem. 

Taky rád koukal na hvězdy, protože na nich bylo něco fascinujícího. To, jak nebyly nic víc než hořící koule plynu, miliony a miliony světelných daleko, a přitom byly tak nádherné, že v nich lidé už před tisíci lety hledali skryté obrazy. 

Byla to tak trochu vášeň, a možná trochu i útěk od toho, jak se rodiče hádali, a on často čekal celý den, až zapadne slunce a on se bude zase moci podívat na hvězdy. 

Drželo se ho to až do dne, kdy se podíval nahoru a zjistil, že po obloze nad městem, ve kterém vyrůstal, letí něco, co by tam určitě letět nemělo. 

Malá modrá budka. 

Šestiletý Spencer Reid zamrkal překvapením, ale ta budka tam byla pořád, pomalu si letěla nad městem. 

Postupem času dokázal sám sebe přesvědčit, že se mu to jen zdálo, protože nebyl šílený, Spencer nebyl šílený, _nemohl_ být šílený, ale trvalo mu celé roky, než se na oblohu opět podíval beze strachu, že tam uvidí něco, co tam nepatří. 

Když se ho rodiče ptali, proč se tak najednou přestal zajímat o vesmír, nikdy neodpověděl. 

Ale pak bylo všechno zase normální. Spencer bez problémů proplul základkou i střední (tedy co se týkalo studia, co se týkalo mezilidských vztahů, _mohlo to být lepší_ byl eufemismus století), a vyrazil na vysokou, plný naděje, že se konečně dostane mezi lidi, které zajímají stejné věci jako jeho. A ano, to byla možná pravda, jenže nikdo z nich se nezajímal o dvanáctiletého chlapce, dokonce ani když byl génius. Přesně jak čekal. Žádné velké překvapení. 

Překvapení na něj čekalo, když mu bylo osmnáct a přebíhal mezi budovami v kampusu, náruč plnou knih, které večer přečte a druhý den zase vrátí, a po letech udělal tu hloupou chybu, že zvedl hlavu a zadíval se na nebe. 

A bylo to tady zase. Malá modrá budka, která si jen tak, klidně a beze spěchu poletovala vzduchem nad kampusem, za bílého dne, tak nízko, že si mohl být jistý, že je to ta samá budka jako _tehdy_ , ale dost vysoko na to, aby si jí nikdo nevšiml. 

Kromě něj, zřejmě. 

Spencer rychle sklopil hlavu a pospíchal na přednášku. 

V šesti letech nebylo těžké namluvit sám sobě, že modrá budka vznášející se ve vzduchu byla jen něco jako sen. V osmnácti to byl stres před blížícími se zkouškami. 

Ale jistě, to bylo tehdy. 

Zato teď? 

Teď to bylo reálné, muselo být, protože i kdyby Reid začal šílet, určitě by neměl tak bláznivé halucinace jako poletující modré budky. Tím si byl jistý, když o deset let později, zatímco s Morganem procházel opuštěnou uličkou, protože je Hotch vyslal do ulic (no, možná za to byl aspoň zčásti zodpovědný místní šerif, ale co na tom záleželo?), zvedl hlavu a kdesi v dálce, těsně nad horizontem, zahlédl teď už dobře známé hranaté obrysy té malé modré budky, která ho pronásledovala a pěkně mu motala hlavu už od doby, co mu bylo _šest_.

Reid zatnul ruce v pěsti a zaskřípal zuby. Tohle ne. Žádné modré budky, ať už smyšlené nebo opravdové. (A tahle určitě _byla_ opravdová.) 

„Reide?“ Morgan se na něj tázavě podíval. Trochu se mračil. „Jsi v pořádku?“ 

Reid se na něj ani nepodíval, pohled upřený na rychle se vzdalující budku. Zasyčel a nevěřícně potřásl hlavou a Morgan následoval jeho pohled, ale to už byla budka pryč, příliš daleko na to, aby byla ještě vidět. 

Morgan se starostlivě zamračil. „Reide?“ 

Skvělé. To mu ještě chybělo. 


End file.
